infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Field Plague
The Ray Field Plague was a lethal disease that originates from radiation poisoning from Ray Field energy, the energy force behind the Ray Sphere. After the Ray Sphere was activated in Empire City, the plague struck immediately, killing nearly all of the city's inhabitants. Some infectees were reported dying the same day that they showed symptoms of the illness. Those unaffected are the ones whose Conduit genes are activated, rendering them immune to the disease, while normal humans would die. After an encounter with John White, Cole MacGrath gains the ability to see people that have been infected by the plague via his Radar Pulse power. History Origins The plague came to be right after the devastating blast at the Historic District of Empire City. The disease causes several civilians to become terminally ill, rendering them virtually paralyzed. The sickness has struck most of the populace at Empire City, and it inconspicuously and slowly made its way across the country, infecting millions of civilians. Nature It was later revealed through Dr. Sebastian Wolfe's notes that the plague was caused by an overabundance of Ray Field energy among the area, and one of the most notable ways that Ray Field energy is scattered on a wide magnitude is through a Ray Sphere Blast. It was later found out that Conduits with their abilities and powers activated, are virtually immune to the effects of the disease, as they show no clear signs of the common symptoms. Only the normal human beings and those without their powers activated are affected by the plague. The disease is known to be very fatal, as several civilians and voices can be heard saying that their is no existing cure, and they cannot formulate a cure due to the disease's unnatural structure. Counter-Measure Without the government knowing what to do, there initial plan of action was to put the city under quarantine while they look for a cure. Left with very small options, the government and any other parties are rendered helpless. The only known counter-measures can be done by Cole MacGrath, and only two are plausible: curing the plague at the cost of the Conduits lives including his own, or turn humanity into Conduits, with odds of 10 over 100. Cure Sebastian Wolfe, a researcher of Ray Field energy, has developed a device to cure the plague, a device he's called the Ray Field Inhibitor. With the energy of a Conduit strong enough to contain the power of the device, it will send a powerful signal great enough to break through the atmosphere, and send a world-wide surge of energy, curing those infected with the plague. Though in turn, it proves fatal to the Conduits, as those who bear the gene, activated or not, die from the power of the signal. After absorbing 7 Blast Cores, Cole MacGrath will be able to charge the RFI enough for it to function. World of Conduits The Conduit John White has been ravaging most of the East Coast, turning the majority of people into Conduits as his way of saving any lives at all from imminent death. Though in turn, several of civilians without the gene die from the Beast's method, which always results in the minority of gene-bearers winning over the majority of humans. Seeing this as an "evolution" for humanity, John asks Cole to help him make his plan come into full motion. Trivia *By the near end of inFamous 2, a news report from USTV state that the plague has reached about halfway across the country, with no known cure as of yet. *After inFamous is finished, the USTV broadcasts that there had been a vaccine produced in order to cure the plague and that it would be distributed in the coming days. This is a little ironic, as it was later proved there was no cure for the plague. Category:InFamous Category:InFamous 2 Category:Timeline